WIld Eyed Stranger
by Demona169
Summary: The Bebop crew has an unexpected guest litterly crash into their world. A Jet/OC pairing and mild drug use and sexual refrences.


I do not own the CowBoy Bebop universe. I do not own any songs in here and I do not own the name Rahne. I yoinked it from the marvel comic universe. So I'm not making any money off this ok? If you want money then get a job. Don't sue people. This is most likely going to be a OC/Jet fic. And sorry if you guys don't like my bashing of other characters. There will be less bashing in chapters to come. As for the marijuana usage in this chapter. Come on if your offended by fictional Chacters using drugs then well.. I feel sorry for you that you have nothing better to do then complain about fictitious people doing drugs and ruining there bodies. Now with that said on with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A work of Fanfiction of Cowboy BeBop.  
  
I'm walking down the street dressed in my normal long black skirt, long black shirt (both of which are silk), my long black leather duster, my black hair with little multicolored braids in it shook and bounce as I walked, my sunglasses clip on as always and my head phones on my head and over my ears like every other day. Only this day wasn't like any other day. Today in the mail I got a really confusing letter that told me to GO down to the docks and bring some of my personal things along if I want my greatest wish to come true, and tell nobody.  
  
I raced around my house this morning tying to figure out what to bring. I brought some clothes, my makeup (not just regular cosmetics, it's makeup to help make me look normal., You see at birth I was exposed to some horrible radiation, and it kinda messed with my body.) Now let me explain my self to you all for a moment. I can now do a lot of things normal people cant (because of the radiation), plus I have to super geniuses for parents and besides being smart my father and mother were star athletes in their days, my whole youth was spent training and studying until my parents had their accident after that I split town and the state moving myself to N.Y. from C.T. And as a living I go around collecting bounty on people. And I'm good at it.  
  
I hate my life though and the only escape I ever get from it is watching Sunday night television.. I love my CowBoy BeBop. And I know what my greatest wish would be it would be for me to live in there reality and stay there forever. So that is why I hurried this morning and am in such a rush to get to those docks. I get there and see some people in black wave me over. I shrug and say "Here goes nothing." Under my breath.  
  
"Hello Madam." I nodded and took the mans hand and shook it. "You have been doing excellent work for Mr. V." I nodded. "You see we usually kill those we have no more need for. But considering how much money you bring in for him because of all your successful bounties, we decided to grant your only wish true and decided to send you to the Cowboy BeBop universe, we decided you can make a great living there and you still get to live. Does that sound good Agent Feral?" I nodded just happy they weren't going to kill me  
  
. "Do you have everything you were told to bring?" I nodded holding up my huge army backpack. "That will suffice I guess." I heard the agent say. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Now we want you to understand we have no control over where you land it is up to you to survive that land." I nodded "I understand sir. And please tell Senior V that I am very grateful at his selflessness and his graciousness." I bowed and put my back pack on my back. "I will make sure to tell him personally madam." I heard the agent before a flash of light surrounded me. I closed my eyes because through my sunglasses the light was so bright. I fell unconscious.  
  
IN THE COWBOY BEBOP UNIVERSE:  
  
"OHHHH!! VISITOR!! VISITOR!!! YAYYY!!! WEEEEE!!!" Ed yelled as she zoomed around the ship looking for Jet. "JET!! JET!! VISITOR!!! VISITOR!!!" Ed grabbed Jets hand and dragged him down to the living room type thing. "SEE?! SEE!?" Ed yelled jumping up and down. "I see Ed go get Faye and Spike." Ein barked. "Ein go with Ed." Ein barked and wagged his tail. He bolted after Ed.  
  
Jet picked me up and put me on the couch. He brushed away my hair from my face and his hand took off some of my makeup that I use to cover my markings. He went to the bathrooms and grabbed a washcloth and a bowl of warm water. He rubbed off my makeup and gasped. I woke up to feel one warm hand and one cold and metallic. The warm hand was washing my face off I just laid there enjoying the contact with another person. The cold hand was cupping my face gently. The cold didn't bother me. I liked it actually.  
  
"IS VISITOR UP YET?!" I heard Ed. So that means I must be on the ship! "YESSS!" I thought to myself. I jumped up and startled Jet so much he fell over off the coffee table. "Ed?" I asked "How do you know Ed?" I sigh and shook my head. "Long story." I look around. "Where is my bag?" I asked everyone in general.  
  
"Ed found it!" Ed tried lifting it up and failed miserably. Faye chuckled and bent down and reached with one hand. I smirked at her. "Go ahead and try Faye." Faye got her defiant look on her face and reached down and took a hold of one of the straps and pulled up. She fell down from the sudden force of the bag. Spike walked over to it and rolled his eyes at Faye and Ed. "Women." He snorted and tried picking up my bag. His veins in his neck popped out and his eyes bulged. I walked over to my bag and picked it up with ease everyone face faulted. I giggled "I think I like this world a lot better then mine."  
  
I brought my bag over to the couch and got out my makeup Jet only washed off half of it so I had to reapply it all over again. I went to go put it all on again and Jet stopped me. "Why are you going to put it back on after I spent all that time washing it off?" I shrugged. "Because I don't like the way I look with it all off. " I shot back at Jet. "Well I wanna know what you look like with it all off." I shrugged yet again. And took the cloth from him and scrubbed my face. I looked up at him when I saw it was all off. He gasped a little and then got closer to examine my face.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't used to people getting all close to my face. (My face is pure white with black markings, I have a circle around my left eye and a scar across my right. I have two lines under my right eye and a scar going from my top right side of my lip straight down to my bottom left side of my lip.)  
  
"What about your eyes? Why cant we see them?" I sighed and took off my sunglasses. "Oooooooo pretty." I heard Ed say. I smiled at her as a thank you. "Wow I've never seen eyes like those." Jet remarked. "Let me see!" Spike pushed past ED knocking her on the floor and stared at my face. "SO what you have green cat eyes. What's the big deal?" I growled at him. "You know what? I really don't like you." I informed him. Spike shrugged. "Nobody does." He said and pouted.  
  
Jet looked at me. "So kid where you from?" I looked at him. "First of all I'm no kid, and secondly I'm from a different di-" I stopped, I don't want them all knowing I'm from a different dimension I just want to blend in "District." I covered smoothly. , I'm a bounty hunter in my district, better then the lot of you I may add."  
  
I smiled smugly. "Better then us? Yeah ok girly." I heard Faye retort. "Listen Faye at least I didn't join some freaky ass fake cult to get my man. I always go straight for them never beat around the bush. And Spike I mean come on asking right out like that? I'd like to see your leader? HAA! Pffft. Please." ((A/N reference *brain scratch*)) They looked at me in surprise. "Oh yes I know a lot about all of you."  
  
"The only two I have nothing bad to say about is.. well" I turned around and looked at Jet and Ed. "Is those two." Ein barked. "Three." I corrected myself. Jet stood up. And put out his hand. "Welcome to the ship?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and accepted his hand.  
  
"You do anything besides bounty hunting? Any special skills?" I nodded and smiled "A whole bunch." I said to him and winked. His face reddened. "Like what?" Spike asked. "I am an okay cook, I give good massages for tired and pulled muscles during a bounty, I know a lot of medical knowledge , a computer hacker but you already have one of those." I pointed to Ed. "I am a good hand to hand fighter, I know three different martial art forms, I can use almost any weapon you can put in front of me, I can pilot small aircraft's, I know 7 different languages German; Spanish; French, Japanese, Both Chinese dialects; Russian and Al-Bhed but the last one doesn't count It's a fake kind of made up language for fun. Kinda like Pig Latin but harder. , I have a slight telekinetic ability, I clean real good and I sing." Jet stood there looking at me  
  
. "Oh aren't you a special little tart." I heard Faye retort behind me. I grabbed my pure silver dagger spun back wards and grabbed Faye's face and put the dagger point at her temple and with my long sharp metal nail ready to slide across her throat. "Oh yeah and I'm extremely fast and agile and as your little TART here can sense I'm insanely strong." I said As I let go of Faye and pushed her away from me.  
  
. "Any other things we should know about Uhmm. Miss?" Spike asked. " Well My name is Rahne, I hate being called Miss, ma'am and chick." Jet nodded. Spike cringed and nodded, I looked over at Faye, she nodded slowly. "I smiled down at Ed and she smiled at me in her overly cheery anime way.  
  
I turned back to Jet. "SO where am I sleeping?" Jet scratched his head a little. Spike took this moment to speak up. "Sorry but were all full up anyway." I looked back at Jet. "She can stay with Ed if she don't mind." Ed piped up. I turned around. "Thanks Edward, you're a sweet girl." I picked up my bag again as they all looked at my bag then at me. "I told you all I'm insanely strong didn't I ?" they all nodded and still stared. "Ed show me where to put this bag." Ed took my free hand and skipped down the hallway towards the living quarters. "Walk this way." Ed said in a sing song voice and she skipped. I shrugged. "Why not?" I skipped right behind her and she giggled. I giggled along with her. Jet and the rest watched us skip out of sight.  
  
We got to Ed's room and I begin unpacking. "Show Ed how to sing something?" I smiled "Why?" Ed looked a little sad for a second then hesitated. "Ed's mom used to sing to Ed before she went away." I figured went away meant died. I nodded. "So you want me to sing something to you?" She smiled "Ed would like that very much please." I smiled the kids heart is in the right place who cares if she cant form correct sentences. "Ok.. Ed can I pick the song?" Ed nodded.  
  
I stood up from what I was unpacking and thought. "Ok. .lets see.." I stood a little bit farther away and put my clothes in the closet. I chose one of my favorite songs from the Gorillaz  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa..AAAAaaaaaaaaaa.. Hehehehe I'm happy felling glad, I got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless but not for long the future is coming on '. I'm happy felling glad, Got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long the future is coming on, it's coming on.."  
  
I stopped in the middle of my favorite song and stared at the door. I opened the door and Jet fell in. "Can you sing to Ed before Ed's bed time?" I smiled and nodded at her. "WHEEEE!!!" Ed stuck out her arms and 'flew' out of the room. "I was wondering if you.you..uhmm you know needed anything.." I turned around and smiled. "Nah I think I'm all set." Jet smiled. "I liked your singing." I walked a little closer to him. "Why thank you Mr. Black." I smiled and winked at him. I picked up small pile of clothes and some hygiene items. "Bathroom with a shower?" Jet pointed across the hall. "Good. Now towels?" Jet ran out of the room I heard a door open and close he came back and handed me a towel. "Thanks again Jet." I went into the bathroom and started undressing and turned on the water. I stepped into the shower. I felt like singing and my mood was bleak so I picked I fitting song.  
  
"Only you.. Can bring me to my knees.. and you, all this time, that I could've begged you please, oh you, all the times that I felt insecure, for you, and I lay my burning out again, I'm on the outside I'm looking in I can see through you see your true colors, cause inside your ugly, your ugly like me, I can see through you, see you're the real you. All this time, that I felt like this wont have, was for you, and I taste what I could never have, is from you, all those times that I tried, my intentions full of pride, and I waste more time then anyone, I'm on the outside, I'm looking in, I can see through you, see your true colors, Cause inside your ugly, your ugly like me, I can see through you, See you're the real you, All the times, that I cried, all this wasted in all inside, and I feel all this pain, stuffed it down it's back again, and I lie here in bed,, all alone, I cant mend, and I feel tomorrow will be ok, what I know, is that I'm on the outside , I'm looking in I can see through you see your true colors cause inside your ugly, your ugly like me, I can see through you, see you're the real you." I sang my heart out. Knowing full well the whole rest of the ship could hear me.  
  
SO I decided to sing another one. I know I have a lovely voice and I love to share it. And hopefully ED could hear me and she's happy. SO I pick another one of my favorites, ahh I got one ok lets sing now. I pulled down my shampoo and started washing my long black braided hair, to my beat I was playing in my head. I opened my mouth to sing and got ready:  
  
Never made it as a wise man, Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, sick of suffering without a sense of feeling, and this is how you remind me .. this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am it's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story this time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle despite words in my head, scream are we having fun yet!? yeah, yeah, yeah, no no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no no it's not like you didnt know that, I said I love you and I swear I still do it must have so bad, cause living with me must have damn near killed you and this is how remind me of what I really am this is how you remind me of what I really am ! it's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story this time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle despite words in my head, scream are we having fun yet!? yeah, yeah, yeah, no no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no no, yeah, yeah, yeah, no no Never made it as a wise man, couldnt cut it as a poor man stealing and this is how you remind me his is how you remind me... This is how you remind me of what I really am this is how you remind me of what I really am! it's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story this time I'm mistaken ,for handing you a heart worth breaking, and I've been wrong I've been down into the bottom of every bottle Despite words in my head, scream are we having fun yet!? yeah yeah yeah.are we having fun yet? yeah yeah.are we having fun yet? yeah yeah yeah are we having fun yet?  
  
I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, put in the conditioner, I quickly rinsed that out dried off really quickly. I quickly took out all the braids in my hair. They poofed out all over the place. I took my brush and teased it a bit I looked in the mirror and saw my huge, fuzzy and multi colored afro.  
  
I turned on the water in the sink and wet down my hair a little. Down to a mini afro, I smiled and shrugged, Good enough, I thought. I looked at my clothes and smiled. I knew I was coming here so I made some clothes so I would fit in a little bit better then wearing my ICP shirts and DragonBallZ Dress shirts. I looked down and smiled as I put on my black leather cat suit. I squeezed into it and zipped it up. I look down at the cutout at the cleavage line. I put on my black cloak and exited the shower room and saw Spike, Ed, Faye and Jet looking at me.  
  
"That singing." Faye started "It's like." Spike went to finish. "Pretty!!!!" Ed squealed as a finish to everyone's thought. "Thank you Ed." I smiled down to her. "Hnnnn." She made that noise as she smiled. ((You know that noise)) "Now if one of you would be kind enough to point me to the nearest bar." Jet looked dead at me. "I could do better then that.." I cocked my head at him. "I can take you." I smiled and threw my things in my room. "Ok Old man. Lead the way." He walked off towards the door as I followed.  
  
"Wait Jet I need to get something." I ran back to my room threw off my cloak and threw on my Leather duster grabbed my smokes and a zippo and put them in my trench coat pocket. I put on my shit kicking boots and threw on some lipstick and fuck the makeup I put on my face to cover it. I didn't even put my shades back on. I ran back over to Jet. "Ok now I'm ready." I smiled up at him and he put his arm on my back and escorted me out of the ship and on to the deck outside.  
  
"I know this great little place about quarter of a mile that way." He pointed towards some funky looking buildings. "Ok, fine with me just tell me what planet I'm on and I'll be happy." He smiled down at me. "Were on Jupiter." I smiled. "Ok semi familiar territory to me then."  
  
"So.. What do you drink?" Jet asked me. "Anything I can get my hands on." I looked at him and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah most women cant even handle their liquor where I'm from I always made a few extra bucks from the guys in Recon and Special assignments. They never thought I could drink them under the table." Jet looked at me obviously impressed.  
  
"So.. Rahne.. Uhm.. Tell me about that telekin-thingy of yours." I chuckled. "Telekinesis?" I asked him. "Mmmhmm." Jet confirmed. "It's well. In short I can move things with my mind if I concentrate hard enough." Jet mhhmm'd again. "Show me." He demanded. I looked at him then concentrated really hard. "Woah.." Jet said as he began to rise off the ground. I started sweating because I'm new to lifting heavy ass objects. I've been training myself for a while and finally got most of down pretty good.  
  
I raised my hand and opened my eyes. Jet gasped and I knew why. He gasped because I know my eyes are glowing green. I turned my hand a little to the left and Jets body went a little to the left. I lowered my hand a little and he lowered a little. I moaned from all the stress, not that Jet weighs all that much, it's that I'm used to picking up smaller objects, I'm used to only doing things up to one hundred pounds. I grabbed my head and Jet fell the rest of the 3 feet down and landed on his feet just in time to catch me from falling.  
  
"Woah Rahne. You ok girl?" I growled at him sharply. "I'm no girl. Old man." I stood up and dusted myself off. "That was amazing though. I didn't know any human had that much control over their brain waves to do that." Jet exclaimed getting all excited. "Jet calm down." I ordered him. "Lets go drink." I grabbed him by the arm and started walking. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "You might just come in pretty damn handy for us Rahne." I smiled and we stopped walking. "Here we are." Jet announced I stopped and looked at the building. Hmm looks nice. "Ladies first." He opened the door for me and waited until he Walked in. I sighed. Mmm handsome and polite, I thought and smirked.  
  
He came in behind me. "Bar or booth?" I looked at him. "Bar, that way you don't have to wait for your next drink." He nodded at me. "I love the way you think." I smiled at him. "Thanks I think." We sat down. Jet ordered the drinks seeing as how he was paying for them.  
  
ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER: (and a few drinks few meaning like 10)  
  
"SO your saying to freak out your enemy before you attack?" I nodded. "Yeah that is what you have to do. It catches them off guard, it makes them have to think.." I felt a tap on my shoulder. "hey sweet thang, what are you doing with this old coot?" the guy nodded towards Jet. "While you could be with all this." He flexed his flimsy muscles. I stood up. I turned to Jet. "Like this here would be a perfect example of it.." I started to walk towards the punk sultry like. I opened my mouth and started singing.  
  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema GO!  
  
I lunged at the confused and freaked out punk. I landed on his chest which pushed him down to the floor. My eyes glowed green, and I looked straight at the punk and growled. "I don't think you could handle me boy." I jumped off of him and picked him up by his collar I held him off the floor and tossed him away from me. "Plus older men are more sophisticated." I spit at him and sat back down.  
  
The punk got up he was wide eyed and frightened. "See?" I asked Jet. Jet nodded and chuckled. "God your perfect." Jet exclaimed. "I try I really do Jet, where I come from Perfection was an absolute thing I needed to have." He nodded taking in everything I was telling him.  
  
"I think we should go now Jet." I nodded over to the lil punk and his cronies that were getting a little too close for comfort. "Yeah lets go." Jet grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the bar. "Hey old man, I think you should let go of that pretty little girl there." I looked around Jet and I. They cornered us in a circle. I turned around and counted all the men outside of the bar. I leaned over to Jet and whispered in his ear. "There is thirty of them in total. I can take twenty of them you got the other ten?" Jet nodded and we nodded at each other.  
  
I reached into my trench coat and pulled out my collapsible Bo staff I pointed it at a guy. He mistook it for a gun and put up his hands. I pushed the little button and the staff extended and hit him in the balls. He doubled over and curled up into a fetal position. I turned around and brought my staff along with my turn. I swung it as hard as I could at a guy lunging at me he went flying into a brick wall 10 feet away. The other guys looked scared and 10 of them scattered and tripped over them selves to get to the safety of the street. .  
  
I saw Jet punch three guys all in the face with his metal fist. I winced knowing for a fact that would hurt a whole bunch. I turned just in time. I brought my staff up and connected with the guys jaw, I heard it snap and was happy that I wasn't him.  
  
"Rahne watch out behind you!" I heard Jet yell as I turned I saw I guy coming after me with a nice looking dagger. I ducked under him stuck my foot up and grabbed his dagger "YOINK!" I said my trademark stealing phrase. I used his momentum to kick him a couple feet away he thudded against another guy that was going to attack me.  
  
I jumped up and punched some guy in the back of the head that was about to clobber Jet. Jet swung around to his left and swung his foot around and took out two thugs running at him. I heard glass crunch behind me I took my staff and swung it around and hit the man in the head, I swung around and hit another man in the nose pushing his cartilage up into his brain. I noticed Jet throwing two guys into a dumpster.  
  
I smiled at him as he looked over at me and pointed behind me "RAHNE!" he yelled. I turned around just in time to see a blade slice my face. I staggered back, and felt my face, "YOU ASSHOLE!!!" I screamed at the goon. The man looked surprised and started to run away.  
  
I took out my newly yoinked dagger and threw it with all my strength at the guys head the dagger went completely through it I jumped over another man that was behind the one I just killed I stepped on his head which snapped his neck, I landed on the ground next to my new dagger I picked it up and wiped off the guys blood on his shirt. I put the dagger back in my trench, I looked over at Jet he just finished with two other men.  
  
I sighed and started walking towards him. I saw the glint of metal in the darkness I ran full speed at Jet and tackled him. The shot was loud and painful, I cried out and winced as the pain went flying up my leg. I looked in the direction of where it was shot from. I summoned all the will I have and the guy came flying out of the shadows.  
  
I opened my eyes and the were glowing a dark red, I opened my mouth and growled at him. I saw a damp patch in his pants spread quickly. I raised my hand up and twisted the air, his neck then bent in a very painful looking way. Jet flinched as he saw the guys neck. "Jesus are you ok Rahne?" I shrugged and looked down at my leg. "I don't think I can walk back Jet."  
  
He shook his head. "It's ok I'll carry you back." I smiled at him as he bent down and scooped me up. He made sure I was comfortable and started walking back towards the ship. I looked ahead as we were walking and my vision started getting blurry, I smiled and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Jet asked I shook my head. "I don't know. I think the blood flowing rapidly in my system got the alcohol flowing a lot faster". I reached in my trenchcoat pocket and pulled out my cigarettes. I lit it and put them back in my pocket. I inhaled a lot of smoke and blew it away from Jets face. I held my cigarette up to his lips and he looked at me.  
  
"GO ahead I was just making smoking a cigarette, while walking and carrying someone a lot easier." He smiled and took a long drag of it. "What is that?" he asked nodded towards my smoke. I chuckled. "it's called a menthol." He smiled. "Menthol ey?" I nodded I put my head on his shoulder and continued smoking my cigarette every once and a while putting it up to his lips so he could have some  
  
. "Ok here we are he said a few minutes after I put my smoke out. He walked onto the dock and into the ship. "OH NO!! WHAT HAPPENED TO VISTOR RAHNE PERSON?" Ed asked as soon as Jet walked in. "We had a little run in with some assholes."  
  
Jet explained to Spike, and Ed. Spike looked down at my leg. "Well I guess miss thing here isnt as good as she said she is." Jet stood up quickly and got in Spikes face. "SHE GOT THAT WOUND BY SAVING MY LIFE YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!!" Jet screamed at Spike. Just to make him feel worse I moaned out in pain. "Owwwww." I grabbed my leg and looked at Jet, "DO you have any medical supplies?" Jet thought for a moment. "Spike go run to my room and get my black bag next to my bed." Spike looked at him. "NOW!" Jet yelled. Spike ran off towards the rooms.  
  
Jet kneeled down beside me and looked me right in the eyes. "I owe you my life." He said I smiled at him. "Just remember that when my ass needs saving ok?" He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "I will don't worry about it. I felt my face and looked at my hand. "Jet?" I asked. He turned around "Hmm?" he inquired. "How bad is my face messed up?" he sat down on the coffee table "It's not really that bad." He said while washing my face off with a washcloth. "Owww." I hissed as he went over a cut with rubbing alcohol. "I'm sorry." Jet apologized. "Nah its ok do what you have to." I told him.  
  
"Well your taking being stabbed and shot pretty well." I smiled and shifted my weight. I took off my trenchcoat and showed him my arms. "See all those scars?" Jet nodded his head. "All those are from either being stabbed or shot, and that one." I said pointing to a pair of teeth marks. " Is from a really viscous bite from a genetically enhanced creature my people were working on." I decided to make it kinda vague with the who's and where's..  
  
Jet nodded and smiled. "You must love your line of work if you put up with all this pain for it." I nodded. "Collecting bounties is my life. I only know perfection in one form and that is always getting my man." I said a little to seductively, but I realized I was kinda drunk so it's ok to be flirty. Spike came running back into the room. "Got it Jet!" he threw Jet the bag I took the bag from him and took out a scalpel, a surgical sewing needle and some 2o silk. I bent over my leg and took out my dagger, I sliced my pant leg open a little bit more. I saw the bullet's entry. I put my hand out and said "hemostats" Jet fumbled around in the bag. He looked up at me "What?" I thought for a moment and said "Roachclips." He looked back down at the pulled out the hemostat. I nodded. "Very good Jet."  
  
I took them from him and used the scalpel the make the entry bigger and then dipped the hemostats into the rubbing alcohol, then bit my lip and shoved them into the wound, I blinked back the tears as I felt the tips hit something metallic I closed the ends around it and pulled it out. I looked at the bullet. "An AK47." I put the bullet in my trenchcoat pocket. "What are you going to do with that?" Jet asked. "I always save all the bullets I'm shot with and I also keep any thing left inside that broke off when I get stabbed." I looked at him. "Yeah I know I'm weird but that is what makes me who I am." Jet nodded and I heard a "gasp" behind him.  
  
I looked over Jet's shoulder and saw Ed looking at my leg. "I'm ok Ed." She ran over to me and looked down at my leg. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah I'm great actually, I think I'll go for a jog." I smiled half assed finished sewing up my leg and went to get up. "Oh no your not walking anywhere tonight." Jet picked me up and walked me to the bathroom. "Clean up and your going to bed." I hobbled into the bathroom and called Ed in to help me. Ed helped me get out of my clothes and I slipped on my robe Ed went and got for me. "Thanks Ed." I thanked the small girl. She smiled at me and helped me to the door.  
  
As soon as I got an inch out of the bathroom I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me towards mine and Ed's room. I looked up and saw Jet. I smiled, I should have known he was serious about not letting me walk anywhere. Jet walked into my room and searched looking for the other bed. "You have no bed?" I shook my head. "NO that's the one thing I failed to pack. I was going to sleep on the floor with my blankets." Jet shook his head at me. "No, no that wont do." He turned around and carried me to his room. I looked around when we got in. It's huge!. It's a lot bigger then anyone else's. He lifted up the blankets with one hand and with the other arm he held me up, he gently put me down under the comforters and pulled them back up over me. "You'll sleep here tonight. Jupiter nights are really cold so there are more comforters just holler and I'll get more for you." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Will do."  
  
He went to leave "I'll be back later I'll sleep on the chair over there." He pointed towards a small lazyboy in the corner. I smiled again and nodded. "Hey Jet?" I asked. He turned around. "Yeah?" I sat up. "DO me a favor and go get Ed. I promised her a song before bed." Jet smiled and said "Sure I'll go get her now." I laid back in his bed putting some pillows behind me and propping myself up into a sitting position. I heard Ed outside the door. I heard a knock. "Come on in Ed." I answered. Ed came bounding in and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Come here." I motioned for her to crawl up in the bed with me. I smiled at her. Damn my profession. I could never have kids of my own because I'd risk injury to the baby by me doing my job. I looked down at her. Ed looked really comfortable curled up against me.  
  
"What kind of song do you want ED?" Ed yawned. "A sleepy one." She yawned again and half closed her eyes. I thought really hard, "You ever hear a lullaby Ed?" I asked her. "Uhunh." She shook her head. "Ok then I'll sing you a sleepy song." I thought of one to sing her and looked down. Hush little Edward don't say a word, Rahney's gunna bye you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, Rahney's gunna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, Rahney's gunna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, Rahney's gunna buy you a Billygoat, and if that Billygoat runs away, I'm Gunna buy you another some day.." I finished and Ed was sound asleep. Jet walked back in a smiled at Ed and I. He picked up Ed and brought her to her own room.  
  
"Jet?" he turned around. "Hmm?" he answered, "Could you get my bag please from Ed's room?" he nodded and walked out of the door. ((Jet can only lift the bag with his fake arm)) A minute later he came back with my bag. I pointed to the door. "Out, I need to get dressed for bed." Jet nodded and went outside. I got up and took out my silk boxers, and my favorite T-shirt in the world an ICP T-shirt. I put those on and put my terry robe back in the bag. I hobbled over to the door and stuck my head out. "it's ok to come in now Jet."  
  
He shook his head at me. "I told you not to walk on that!" he exclaimed pointing to my fresh wound. I shrugged. "It doesn't hurt.." I winced in pain as I miss-stepped "that much." I finished. Jet came over to me and swept me up in his arms. He walked over to the bed carefully and set me down gently. "Stay here." He said sternly as he pointed to his bed. "Fine then get me my bag." I pointed to it across the room. He brought my bag over and went across the room to get an ashtray, he brought back the big chair and the ashtray with him. "Mind if I sit here for a little bit?" he asked. "It's your room." I answered. "You mind if I smoke?" I asked as I was routing through my bag. "That's why I got the ashtray." He answered. I lit up a cigarette, and finished looking through my bag. "Ahhhaaaa!" I exclaimed holding up a Tupperware container.  
  
Jet looked at me funny. I opened it and showed him what was inside. It was full to the top of pre-rolled fat party joints. His jaw dropped and looked back up at me. "Is that marijuana?" I nodded and looked at him. "DO you mind? I need it for the pain. Plus I love to get high." I explained to him. "It's been such a long time since I even saw that stuff." Jet reminisced. "You wanna smoke some with me?" I offered. Jet looked unsure and a little scared. "Oh come on Jet 5 or 6 wont hurt you that bad." Jet shook his head yes. "Yeah five or six tokes should put me out." He said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Five or six tokes? I was talking about Five or six joints." I told him. Jet's eyes went all wide. "F-f-five or S-s-six?" Jet looked like a child in a toy shop on Christmas with a blank check. "SO you want to smoke or what hey?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Sure I'd love to thanks. I clipped my cigarette and took out 6 fat joints. I lit one up and took and iron lung hit. I passed it to Jet. He took a tiny toke. "That's all?" I asked. Jet nodded his head and exhaled.  
  
He passed it to me and I exhaled what I already had in my lungs to take another hit. I monster toked it then a tiny toke to fill up my entire lung capacity. I put the joint in my mouth backwards to do a shottie for Jet. He cocked his head and looked at me funny. I gabbed his face and brought it up to the joint and looked down at the joint. He nodded and took a larger toke then last time as he was inhaling it I exhaled what I had in my lungs into his throat forcefully. He drew back. And fell back in the chair. "Shit!" I put the joint up to my lips and took another two tokes in a row.  
  
AND HOUR AND A HALF LATER: (and 5 joints)-  
  
"Wow Rahne, that was incredible." He Jet half whispered half slurred to me. I giggled at him. "Your shlurring." He cracked up at me. I looked at him and laughed my ass off. I never saw him this happy in the show. I stared at his face studying his curves, lines, his beard, his scar, his eyes and his lips. I imagined his lips pressed up against mine. I took a sharp intake of breath. Jet looked up and looked concerned. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm k." I looked over at Jet and looked over at my bag.  
  
I pulled a sketch book out of my bag and opened it. I tapped Jet on the shoulder and showed him the page. It was a drawing of The whole Crew including Ein. I turned the page and it was of him and Ed sitting on the dock. I handed him the book to look at. He looked down at the dates on the art work. "January, the third, 2001?!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "I told you I'm from a different district, when the truth is I'm from another dimension. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the others.." He nodded. "But how do you explain the drawing of everyone, if you just met us?" he looked shocked. I shrugged. "I really cant tell you Jet. I don't want to get into either. Just believe me when I say I knew all of you for a very long time before I even came here. For about 2 years, you guys were the only thing keeping me sane, keeping me on my toes and keeping me alive." I told him. Jet nodded and said "I understand, I wont push the subject." I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks Jet."  
  
He nodded and looked back down at the pages in the book. This particular page was of Jet only, he was sitting in his Bonsai tree room pruning his trees. He looked down and smiled. He turned the page. This page was of Ed typing on her computer upside down hanging form the couch. It was all in color. Jet looked down and then up at me. "You did all these by yourself?" I nodded. "Well in my free time either in headquarters or at my old place I would draw when I got stoned, and whatever I went to draw usually came out you guys, somewhere in the book there some other drawings of some other people." Jet flipped the page after I finished saying that and on the next page was a picture of a young boy with golden hair that stood straight up and had a golden aura around him, Standing next to a very tall green man in a turban and a cape. ((piccolo and Gohan DUH!)) and at the bottom of the page was "Piccolo + Gohan." Jet read it out loud. "Friends of yours?" I chuckled. "Not really." Jet looked confused and just shrugged his shoulders he turned the page and saw a picture of Faye on the floor of a big room full of Televisions with a picture of a man on it. Jet looked up at me. "How could you have possibly known that happened to us?" I shrugged not really wanting him to know. "Dunno." I laid down on the bed and put my arm under a pillow and laid on my side facing towards Jet. He looked up at me. "Tired?" he asked. I nodded and shivered. "Cold?" he asked I nodded and yawned. "Yeah very cold." He walked over to the closet and pulled out two other blankets and put them on top of me. "That better?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, thank you Jet." He smiled back at me. "No problem."  
  
He walked towards the door with a bundle of clothes. "I'll be right back." He assured me. I nodded sleepily. And yawned again. Jet was gone for about 3 minutes he came back wearing a black tee-shirt, and black sweat shorts. I looked at him and started thinking about things I really shouldn't. He looked over at me as he shoved his clothes he had on earlier into a hamper bin of sorts. He took a few steps to the left and shut off the lights. There was a knock on the door and he grumbled and got up and went to the door. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. "What do you want Faye?" I heard him growl. "just letting you know its gunna drop 40 below normal tonight." Jet grumbled and said. "Thanks." He lumbered back to his little chair and looked at me. "If you need to get up or anything just wake me up ok?" he asked me. "Ok, I will." I promised him.  
  
I stared out the window for about twenty minutes and then looked back at Jet. He was shivering something awful. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmmm?" he questioned and looked over at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to me. I scooted over in the huge bed and brought up the covers so he could get under. "I know your cold so come on." He looked at me then at the comforting warm of the bed. "You sure you don't mind?" he asked still unsure. I yanked his hand and he fell in bed with me. "NO I don't." I purred in his ear. I felt him flush at my comment. I waited for him to get situated, then I said "Goodnight Jet." In his ear really soft, knowing my hot breath was tickling his ear. "G-goodnight Rahne." He stammered. I turned around so my back was to him. About 7 minutes later I felt him turn around, I had no strength left to stay awake anymore, I had to sleep, so I shut my eyes and drifted off. I had a dream about all the people I left behind, most of them dead but I still left them, I saw my mother and my father, I saw my entire family waving goodbye to me. "Well at least your happy baby." I heard my mother say as she gave my a giant hug.  
  
I woke up and Jets arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, his face nestled in my neck, his whole body pressed up against mine. I looked out the window and saw it wasn't quite morning yet so I slowly turned around so I was facing him and nestled up really close to him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart until I almost fell back asleep. He stirred in his sleep, he moaned a little and moved some more. I felt I very hard something press against my leg and decided to have some fun. I acted like I was still asleep and stirred a little in my sleep. I could tell with out opening my eyes I was still right next to him and facing him. I brought my leg up and little and rubbed it against his groin, he moaned a little louder and woke up. I pushed my self up closer to him and snuggled so close he couldn't really move, because I knew he wouldn't want to wake me up. I noticed my hand was around his waist and holding on to his back. I moaned a little just to get him going, and started caressing his back lightly, he let out a small noise. I moved my leg up and down against his hardened member again, he gasped and held on to me tighter. I pressed my chest into his and brought my face up so it was on his neck. I moved my hips a little in a rocking motion and started breathing heavy on his neck. "oh god." I heard him whisper. "Oh Jet." I moaned, as I brushed my lips on his neck. I felt his pulse quicken under my lips, I felt him twitch against my leg,  
  
I giggled on the inside and moaned a little and rolled over so my back was facing him again. I felt his hardness press in-between my thighs. I pushed back against him and gave him no choice but to put his arm around me. As he did he accidentally brushed my nipple and I moaned out loud not meaning too. I felt him get really hot and he pressed himself up against me even closer. His lips were now on my neck. I know he wouldn't do anything because he thought I was asleep. But I took that opportunity to quickly roll over so my face was in his face. I heard a banging at the door and we both jumped. I opened my eyes the same time he did. We looked each other directly in the face staring at each others eyes.  
  
"YO JET YOU GUNNA SLEEP ALL DAY, OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP AND COOK?!" I heard Spike yell. I sighed. "Cant that moron make his own food?" Jet smiled. And looked at the door. "MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD YOU IDIOT!" I smiled at him and snuggled against his chest. "Mmmmm. Your comfortable." I purred at him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Thanks." His grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me closer. I put my arm around his waist and held on to him. I fell back asleep and woke up around an hour later and nudged Jet. "I think we should get up now."  
  
I lifted my covers off me and got out of the bed. I took a few steps and fell down. "Crap." I swore at my leg. "Work right god damn you." I went to stand up and I felt Jets arms pick me up off the floor and stand me up. "Where do you think you were going?" I looked at him and hobbled over to my bag a few feet away and grabbed some clothes. "To the showers hit the bathroom and go get some food." I answered him and he shook his head. "You wont learn will you?" I shook my head. "I'm stubborn and independent as hell." I told him. He smiled. He came over to me and picked me up and walked out the door. He walked to the bathroom and put me down gently. I knocked and nobody answered so I went in and Jet said "If you need any help yell and I'll go get ED." I nodded and said. "Just go get her now I'm gunna jump in the shower right quick." He nodded and walked away.  
  
I quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower stall. I turned the water on quickly washed up, rinsed myself off and got out. I went to the cabinet and grabbed some rubbing alcohol I threw on my robe and put my leg on the sink, I poured some rubbing alcohol over the wound and yowled really loud. The door opened and Ed ran in. "Is Rahne person ok?" he asked as she ran over to me. I nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little sore." I said and nodded to my leg, which was healing up pretty nicely. "I just need another day or so and I'll be fine." Ed smiled and looked at me. "Does Rahne need Ed's help?" I smiled at her. "Yeah most likely." Ed smiled. "Ok." She said. She went to the counter and grabbed my pants. She held them out for my to get into. I balanced myself with her shoulders and got my pants. I eased into them and buttoned them up. I dropped my robe and put on my bra and tee-shirt. I picked up my things in the bathroom and hobbled to the door. Ed got it for me and I smiled at her. "Thanks Ed." I said and she just smiled and did the little "Hnnnnn." Thing when she smiled.  
  
I looked around for Jet and smiled. I started hobbling towards my room and made it. I smiled as I opened the door. I threw my clothes in the same looking laundry thing that Jet has in his room. I opened my door again, and walked out of my room and quickly went to Jet's door I knocked on it, I heard no response so I went in and got my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and winced as the weight of the bag went down my spine and down my leg. I growled and closed my eyes at the pain. I walked over to the door and got a foot out and heard Jet. "What did I tell you about walking on your leg Rahne?" He came over and picked me and my bag up. He took the bad off my and put it back in his room.  
  
"My cigarettes Jet." I reminded him. He walked into his room and looked at me. If I put you down are you going to go anywhere?" I nodded my head. "Yeah." He sighed. "Fine then no smoking for you." I frowned at him. Then quickly smiled. "That's ok." I concentrated and my zippo and my smokes came flying into my hand. "Got them." I announced. He look at me and rolled his eyes. "You're a pain you know that?" I smiled at him and said. "I sure do." I shifted his arms and I hissed. "Aaaaaaa." He looked sorry and scared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Are you ok?" he quickly said. "Yeah I'm fine. I told him and looked at him. "Why are you so nice to me Jet?" He shrugged. "Dunno." He shrugged again. "Might have something to do with the fact you saved my life and I owe you."  
  
He told me as he was walking out of his room. I looked at him and smiled. "Well nobody has ever been this nice to me before and I appreciate it a lot Jet. Thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Jet smiled and cleared his throat. "SO where you heading now?" I pointed straight ahead. "Kitchen." I told him. He put me down in a chair in the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Jet asked me. I shook my head. "I can cook my own food." Jet gave me that look. "Plus I need to practice more with my telekinesis. Jet smiled, "Ok fine. As long as you don't get up and walk."  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Promise I wont get off the chair." Jet smiled at me and left the kitchen saying. "If you need me for anything just yell ok?" I nodded and asked him "You want anything Jet?" He shrugged. "If you feel like making extra sure." He left to go do whatever he left to do. I opened the fridge and got out six eggs. I tossed them over towards the counter and caught them with my mind and brought them down gently. I got a bowl from the cubbord, it floated down next to the eggs, I searched the kitchen with my mind for a large pan. I got out the oil and mentally unscrewed the cap and poured it into the pan. I floated the pan down onto the burner and click on the stove. I looked at the eggs and picked them up telekinetically one by one, cracked them over the bowl, opened it up the yolk fell in the bowl and the shells went flying to the garbage bin. I got out a fork and whipped the eggs.  
  
I opened the fridge grabbed the milk and poured it directly towards the floor. The milk that I poured towards the floor began flowing upwards before it hit the floor and towards the bowl, I stopped pouring and put the rest of the poured milk in the bowl, I whipped the eggs even more then poured the bowl into the hot frying pan the eggs immediately began to cook. I threw a cover on the eggs, put everything in the sink and washed it. I put all the stuff away, got out two plates, and two forks, I looked in the fridge took out three pieces of cheese and threw them behind my shoulder and the lid lifted off the eggs and the cheese flew in, I put the lid down on the counter. I folded the egg and flipped it over. I put the cover back on and waited for a minute flipped the eggs waited another minute turned off the stove, and opened the lid, Th  
  
e egg went flying up off the pan broke in two pieces and went one piece on each plate. "JET!" I yelled. Jet came running into the kitchen. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him funny, "Nothing your food is done." I told him and pointed towards the plate. He picked me up. "First thing I'll bring you to the main room, then I'll get our food." I concentrated on the plates of food and they came flying towards me. I floated them a couple of inches away. "Lets go. I got the food." Jet smiled and walked down the hall, towards the main room. He set me down on the couch and Spike stopped talking when he saw the two floating plates. I held up my hand and my plate came over to it and I snatched it from the air. "Here Jet." I said as his plate went gliding towards him. "Thanks Rahne."  
  
Spike looked at me then at Jet then back at me. "Did you guys see that?" He asked us. I looked over at Jet then at him. "See what?" asked trying not to smile. "You mean you didn't see those flying plates?" Spike asked. "What flying plates?" Jet asked catching on to what I was doing. Spike just looked around, stood up and walked away. I cracked up as soon as he was out of ear shot. "Your terrible." Jet commented at my laughter. I scoffed, "Well your just as bad." I retorted. He chuckled and finished his egg. I looked at him and down at his plate then at mine. I still had half of mine left and was full. "Hungry?" I offered to him. Jet shook his head. "No I'm stuffed." I nodded "Yeah me too."  
  
Ed came in dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes, "Ed's hungry." She complained and held her stomach. I handed her my plate of food and the fork. She chowed down. I looked down t her then at Jet. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Jet shrugged and said "Were supposed to get a bounty on a Hung Loe." ((get it?)) I nodded. "Well how am I supposed to help?" He looked down at Ed. "Well I usually stay behind with Ed, but since you're here you can keep an eye out on the ship and on Ed, and maybe you guys can find some info on him and vid-phone it to us." I shrugged. "Sure sounds like fun." Ed nodded "Ed likes fun!" I smiled at her. Jet and the two retards left. Ed handed me a pair of goggles to surf the web with. I put them on and plugged into another computer. I surfed and used my telekinesis at the same time. I found something and reached out and tapped Ed. She put on my goggles and giggled loudly, She ran to go get the vid-phone as I put the goggles back on. I hacked further into the page and got his home address, Ed handed me the vid-phone and I saw Jets face. "Yes?" Jet asked. I smiled wide. "I got this guys Home address Jet." Jets eyes got real wide and he grabbed a pen and some paper from some guy next to him. "What is it?" I prattled off the addy and Jet clicked off the vid-phone.  
  
  
  
MORE TO COME!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SO what do you all think?? I cant be any more graphic then the sleeping scene cause of the new crappy rules. SO.. any other love scenes will be a lot more mellow then this one. Please let me know what you think of this. I started writing it a long time ago and just got around to kinda making it a whole chapter. Please R/R !! thanks. 


End file.
